Darui
|-|Jōnin= |-|Raikage= Summary Darui (ダルイ, Darui) is a shinobi of Kumogakure and the right-hand-man of the Fourth Raikage, whom he later succeeds as the Fifth Raikage (五代目雷影, Godaime Raikage, Literally meaning: Fifth Lightning Shadow). Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | Likely 7-A Name: Darui Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 26 in part II, 36 in Gaiden | 41 in the Boruto Movie Classification: Raikage's right-hand man, Fifth Raikage. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Taijutsu Expert, Weapon Mastery, Chakra Manipulation, Breath Attack, Water Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Duplication, Surface Scaling, Paralysis Inducement (via paralysis jutsu and lightning style), Vibration Manipulation (via lightning style) Attack Potency: Town level (An elite jonin from Kumogakure that also serves as Raikage's right hand, as such he should be at least comparable to Asuma, fought with Kinkaku and Ginkaku) | Likely Mountain level+ (As the Raikage he should be somewhat comparable to Kages such as Tsunade) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with the Gold and Silver brothers) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Class G | At least Class G Striking Strength: Town Class | Likely Mountain Class+ Durability: Town level | Likely Mountain level+ Stamina: Very high (Comparable to other Kage who can fight for lengthy periods) Range: Extended melee range, hundreds of meters with attacks. Standard Equipment: A sword Intelligence: He's a highly-skilled fighter and qualified to lead his village as a Raikage Weaknesses: Somewhat less enthusiastic at work Notable Attacks/Techniques: Lightning Release: Black Panther: *After generating black lightning from their body, which takes the form of a panther, the user can manipulate it to affect multiple victims at once by electrocuting them. Like various other Lightning Release techniques, the potency of this ability can be increased through the application of water. Storm Release: Laser Circus: *This technique creates several beams and shoots them at the enemy. First, a halo of bright energy spreads around the user's hands as this technique is activated, then it encircles the user's hand, and from that, the beams are shot out towards the enemy. The user can alter the beam's direction after being shot, making it possible to strike multiple enemies with pinpoint accuracy, even bypassing hostages held close. The user can also increase the number of beams to a great amount to pin down an enemy. Water Release: Water Formation Wall: *This defensive technique creates a wall of water around the user. Enemy attacks are completely intercepted by a fence of water blown out from the mouth and is raised from below with tremendous might. The water is blown out in the form of a circle around the user and creates a defense without openings. It is also possible for the user to control the amount of water and duration at will. The wall's strength and resistance change following the quantity of chakra poured down into the water, so a skillful shinobi will be able to build a sturdy one. *Furthermore, because the field of vision is maintained even while defending, one can easily go on to the next move, which is a great advantage. The wall can also be formed from a pre-existing water source. Key: Jonin | Raikage Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Ninjas Category:Leaders Category:Naruto Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Characters Category:Kages Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Users Category:Wind Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Chi Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Acrobats Category:Tier 7 Category:Surface Scalers Category:Vibration Users Category:Paralysis Users